


Can I Stay With You?

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I promise, It's very likely, M/M, Not entirely sure I have a plot thought, Scisaac - Freeform, eventually, just bare with me, possibly more characters - Freeform, will happen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: The night that Derek kicks Isaac out and he goes to Scott, is the night that changes everything. Hopefully, for the better...





	Can I Stay With You?

Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stared down at the paper in front of him. He was supposed to be writing a creative story based on some sort of tragedy; something to do with mass murder, Scott recalled but didn't bother to try and remember any further. He had been writing for at least two hours and yet he barely had anything to show for it; he just couldn't bring himself to really care about what he was writing. 

Scott's eyes drifted to the window, watching as lightning flashed and lit up the sky, followed closely by the sound of thunder. It had started raining about half an hour ago and apparently had only gotten heavier; raindrops rolling down the glass as if racing each other. Scott almost jumped out of his chair, another flash of lightning startling him from his thoughts as it was followed by what he had thought was just quiet thunder. Until he realised that the sound was actually someone knocking on his bedroom door. 

"Come in, Mom," Scott said as he looked down at the mess of paper and smudged ink that was his homework. He could finish it tomorrow, Scott decided. 

The door opened, creaking quietly as if seeking attention. Scott turned in his chair. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the person standing just inside his room. Isaac glanced down at the bag in his hand as if nervous. He was literally drenched; the plain white t-shirt he was wearing clung to his body, his hair dripping as he took a small step forward.

"I was wondering if I could, uh, ask you a favour."

Scott's mouth opened and shut, not entirely sure what to say. His brow furrowed as he cleared his throat and continued to stare up at the beta. "Yeah, of course, what do you need?"

Isaac once again glanced to the bag in his hand then back at Scott. "Derek kind of... kicked me out and I just need somewhere to stay for the night?" It came out as more of a question. He didn't want to burden Scott but he had nowhere else to go. 

"Wait, Derek kicked you out?" Scott asked, looking even more confused. "Why?"

"Something about there not being enough room now that Cora was living with him?" Isaac replied, giving a half shrug. "I don't know, maybe he finally got tired of having me around."

"Isaac," Scott stood up and took a step forward, grabbing the bag from the beta's hand. "That's not true, Derek probably just needs some time to deal with Cora being back, he's not tired of you."

Isaac scoffed but didn't say anything else. He didn't want to argue; not tonight. He looked down at his bag, now in Scott's hand and gestured to it. "Should I take that as a sign that I can stay tonight?"

Scott smiled at him and nodded. "You can stay as long as you need." He turned around and sat the bag on his chair. When he turned back, Isaac was watching him. "What's wrong?"

Isaac shook his head slightly and met Scott's eyes. "I just don't get why you're so nice to me."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Scott asked, confused. 

"I-" Isaac closed his mouth and swallowed. He glanced at the ground. "I'm just not used to it."

Scott felt a stab of pain in his chest as he remembered what he had heard about Isaac's father and the way he treated him. He never would have known the pain Isaac must have gone through just by looking at him; he never let it show, never let people see him hurting. Scott went to take a step forward in the hopes of comforting the beta but froze when Isaac flinched. He internally cursed himself; how had he forgotten that Isaac had a problem with being touched? "I'm sorry."

Isaac looked up at him; the guilt and sadness in his eyes was enough to make Scott wish he could punch Isaac's father for what he did to him. Isaac sent him a small smile that Scott guessed was meant to be reassuring. "It's okay, but could I maybe use your shower?"

Scott blinked. And then he smiled at Isaac, waving a hand at his bathroom door. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Isaac went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

Scott didn't move from where he was standing until the sound of the shower turning on brought him out of his thoughts. He let himself fall onto his bed and close his eyes. He rubbed a hand over his face and dragged it through his hair. He stayed that way as he waited for Isaac to come out of the shower. 


End file.
